


Tool's Work

by Gadhar



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No. It's-it's...God Lee, it's beautiful. <em>You're beautiful."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tool's Work

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually an idea I've had for awhile, just no attachment to a particular fandom until now.
> 
> [A song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPIbULzCcCg) that sortof inspired this?

"Where's he at?"

"I sent him out of town, upstate. Meeting a guy."

"Will he be gone long enough?"

Tool shrugged, sucking a long while on his pipe. He'd never seen Christmas so jittery before, tense and embarassed almost. It was an interesting change from his usual haughty smart mouth. "Depends. You wanna do this all right now?"

"Yeah, come on, we gotta do it before he gets back."

"That's a lot of pain Christmas, we can do more than one sitting."

" _No._ Now, I won't have another chance."

Tool sighed, "Alright, fine. But are you sure you want it there?"`

Lee snorted, "Tool."

"Hey, I'm being a responsible artist and asking the questions I'm supposed to. Don't bitch at me."

Lee took his hands out of his pockets, rubbing them together nervously. "Just—please. _Please._ "

Tool felt his gut twist, something about the sincerity in Christmas's eyes, the way he was _pleading._ It was a good twist, and he could see a lot of the man in those few words, those simple motions. "Don't know why you two waited so long," he breathed out, setting his pipe down and going for his phone.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll call my guy. Strip down, Christmas."

xxx

"Th-this," Barney swallowed, words catching in his throat. His tongue felt so heavy, mouth gritty and dry like there was sand in it. "This is..."

"Why I've been acting weird the past month or so? Yeah, yeah I...tell me you like it, because if not-"

"No. It's-it's...God Lee, it's beautiful. _You're beautiful."_

"Really? It's-it's good?"

Barney huffed, hand clutching the sheets. He tore his eyes from Lee's hip, catching the Brit's worried eyes and smiling. "Yeah. Tool does good work."

Lee finally smiled, the fear that edged his voice gone. 

Barney looked back at the tattoo on Lee's hip. His _name_ on _Lee's_ hip. Jesus Christ. He grazed his thumb over the single word, the smooth loops of Tool's lettering curving along Lee's hip, fitting perfectly. Lee shivered under his touch, the skin, though healed, was still sensitive. 

Barney closed his eyes against the swell in his chest, the pure _feeling_ of—God, he didn't even know. It was too much, had his chest tight, head tipping forward. 

He never thought he could love Lee more than he already did, but now? Now there was something gone, some insecurity he always had about what he and Lee had and it opened him up to more of that feeling that Lee stirred in him—the love, the joy, the hope, the need, the desire—he could hardly breathe.

"That must've hurt."

"Like a motherfucker," Lee laughed, fingers running through Barney's hair. And then his face slipped into something mellower, eyes softening. "It was worth it. I wanted it somewhere only you would ever see."

Barney shuddered at that, pressing a kiss to the 'B' before crawling up Lee's body, pressing kisses all the way. When he could reach Lee's lips he stopped, taking a moment to just look at Lee's eyes. They were hazy, unsure. Something closer to what Barney saw when he first met Lee, broken all to fuck. But not because he was broken now, just...vulnerable and Barney still couldn't believe anything he could say would ever mean so much to Lee. That _he_ would ever mean so much to Lee.

"What?" Lee's smile started to get shaky, the corners slipping down and everything Barney wanted to say was just floating in his mind, no real words forming to put to his feelings. "Barney, _what?"_

"I just..." Barney froze again, mouth moving with no sound. No one had ever...ever done anything like this. Not for him. "I just...I love you. _So fucking much._ Lee, I can't even tell you, I just—God, _I love you._ I haven't ever felt like anyone loved me just as much but you, you do and you do _this_ and I just...I love you. I don't know how to—it's not enough. 'I love you' is just not enough. To say what I want to say."

Lee's smile finally came back; soft, small, a sly curve to it. Sexy as hell. "Show me."

**Author's Note:**

> Um...so I slept through this week. Mostly. Like literally, sleep, not much eating, and many, many, _many_ people telling me to wake the fuck up and do what I'm supposed to be doing. And I'm still exhausted. Anyway, that's why no updates. I felt bad so I typed this little fic up as a sort of apology.....yeah....


End file.
